impossible_quizfandomcom-20200214-history
The Impossible Quiz Book
The Impossible Quiz Book is the final installment of Splapp-Me-Do's Impossible Quizzes. It consists of 150 questions, divided into three chapters with 50 questions each. As of January 30th, all three chapters are available to play. This is the last Impossible Quiz to be made, according to Splapp-Me-Do himself, and the scribbled out "3" in the title menu implies that this is the real Impossible Quiz 3. The Quiz Book has both the Skip from The Impossible Quiz and the Fusestopper from The Impossible Quiz 2, but also features a new Power-up: the Lifebuoy. This handy thing protects you from losing ONE life, and lasts until you answer a question wrong. You could say it's an extra life! Note: The lifebuoy does not work if you only have one life left, so use it at 2-5 lives if you want it to work. Link to chapter 1 Link to chapter 2 Link to chapter 3 Note: Answers in red indicate that the question has a bomb. Text in red, bolded and in brackets indicate the bomb time. If it's blue instead of red, then the bomb lasts for multiple questions. If the number is "in quotes", then the bomb won't cause a game over upon time running out. Chapter 1: Close Encounters of the Furred Kind Chapter 1 contains the questions 1-50, and the available power-ups are a Fusestopper and a Skip Intro The story starts with The Impossible Quiz Book lying in the grass, when suddenly some sort of aiming device fills the screen, saying "Target acquired" and "Earth". We move to a spacecraft, and see a Phlovomite using the mentioned aiming device. The Phlovomite pushes a button, which releases a claw with a head, going down from space towards Britain (as seen on the image to the left). Then, we see the book lying in the grass, the camera zooms out so we can see Chris licking his leg, while Phlovomite spacecrafts are gathering in the sky. The claw comes down right over the book, and we see the aiming screen saying: "Target confirmed". The aim moves to Chris, and change to: "Unidentified creature", with flashing warning text saying "Potentially lethal". The claw grabs the book, but right after we can hear a shotgun being loaded, then we see it pointing at the claw. The camera zooms out so we can see Chris holding the shotgun. He fires it, and the quiz begins... Answers 1. Carefully (starting like you can) 2. Clint Eastwood (He's a really good shooter) 3. 2:30 (tooth-hurty = Two-thirty) 4. A femur (female lemur) 5. Click the empty SKIP arrow (It points the same way as east on the compass pointing to east) 6. Click the word "What" (It wasn't a question, since there was no question mark ;) 7. Illegal (ill eagle) 8. Press "H" on the keyboard (the alp'h'''abet) (variant of a question from first The Impossible Quiz, even hinted at by one of the options) 9. Blnd Pg, since it has no eyes (no i's) 10. Count the sperms, it's either 7 or 8 (If one of the upper is tired, it's 8; if not, 7) (reference to Splapp's Badly Drawn Dog, series 3, episode 1) 11. 4 (How many letter S in assassin?) (Because the last S is not a part of the word ‘letters’, the last S in ‘assassins’ is not a part of that word either, or because there are 4 unique letters in the word) 12. Click the dots in order. '(20)' : SKIP: Press the empty dot after 7, then continue 13. Corn flakes (tons of them fall on the floor) 14. Click the correct item (pigeon/dolphin to the left, fork to the right) ' ' 15. >:( (Angry, because it's hard) 16. Click the word "question" (Options read "Press", "the", "long", "one"; "question" is the longest word of the question ;) 17. Press "C" on the keyboard, since it's showing a picture of a sea (sea = C) 18. The dictionary (since it will give you the meaning of the WORD "life") 19. A tin (reference to a question from the first Impossible Quiz) 20. Click Chris repeatedly until he is done licking his leg. 21. Drag the dot between the 2 and 1 in the question number, and then press the resulting 2.1 '(10)' 22. A yoglett (a baby yogurt) 23. Pop the correct amount of bubbles, (either 18, 23 or 27) then click the arrow '(20)' : FUSESTOPPER: Click the dark purple bubble (Middle left one) 24. Click the words ‘far too’ (it turns into "FART oo") 25. Seaweed (as in, the sea urinated (joined) 26. Yes (If not, the last question would be wrong :) 27. Wow. The Impossible Quiz sure has gone downhill (duh u shuwld considering the same question was asked 3 times) 28. Drag off the body, then click the liver (De-liver = remove the liver, it's the weird shape like the heart on his body) '(10)' 29. A yoglett (see Q22) 30. Press left and right arrows until Chris is hit by a tank (Left, right, left, right, left, right, left) 31. No U (100 pennies in a POUND, but the U is left out of "pound") 32. Press "M" on the keyboard (1 in "a Minute", 2 in "a MoMent", none in "a thousand years") '(10)' 33. You wrote it with your left hand (The creator of this question is right-handed) 34. Biased! (Bi=Two, A**=Donkey) 35. Press "P" on the keyboard, since it shows a guy peeing (pee = P) 36. Drag the word “bowel” and click "Answer" ("Bowel movements" = movement of (the word) “bowel”) 37. Click the button repeatedly until the bar fills up and transforms Chris from cartoon to real life. '(10)' 38. 25.81 39. People die (swine flu reference from this quiz) 40. In my gentleman's area (or otherwise) (click on the doll's crotch) 41. Wipe their arse (dump means poop) 42. Mash all the keys on your keyboard (except TAB) until Pig Buster (the worm on the right) is dead (reference to a flash game made by DeviantArt user gingerneck; also referenced in Question 42 in The Impossible Quiz 2) '(10)' 43. Type ''cast on the keyboard (The answer is (to) type CAST) (10) 44. Drag the word "mouse" on top of "here", then click the arrow on the right of the screen (reference to the maze questions of the previous TIQ games, especially the second) 45. Drag the word "ground" down, and fix the leaks under there (The under ground pipes = The pipes under (the word) “ground”) (10) 46. There are 7 different questions: : 1. JFMAMJJASON? (Answer: D) January, February, March, April, May, June, July, August, September, October, November (Answer: December) : 2. OTTFSSEN? (Answer: T) One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine (Answer: Ten) : 3. MTWTFS? (Answer: S) Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday (Answer: Sunday) : 4. ROYGBI? (Answer: V) Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo (Answer: Violet) : 5. MVEMJSUN? (Answer: P) Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune (Answer: Pluto) : 6. TIQTIQTTIQ? (Answer: B) The Impossible Quiz, The Impossible Quiz Two, The Impossible Quiz (Answer: Book) : 7. FFFRRPPHHH? (Answer: That’s a fart isn’t it?) 47. Rub the mouse up and down the pole until the tesla coil that the Badly Drawn Dogs are chewing on its struck by the bigger tesla coil (reference to Splapp's Badly Drawn Dog, series 3, episode 2) (15) 48. 1 (how many key S do you need to make something ‘unStable’) 49. Drag the word "Life" onto Mars. (Click Mars' craters until a Phlovomite (blue alien) pops out with a sign that says "Yes!") (20) 50. Shoot (click) the headed hook three times. (5) Ending Cutscene Chris, standing still, hands the book to the claw. Unfortunately, it grabs Chris, causing him to be dragged into the Phlovomite space station. The Phlovomite sees this as Chris struggles to break free as the Phlovomite invaders are shown in space. Chapter 2: The Phlovomite's Guide to the Galaxy Chapter 2 contains the questions 51-100, the power-ups are a Lifebuoy (a glitch makes it possible to get it just by losing all the lives and retrying), and a Fusestopper. Chapter 2 also featured boss levels: Q60 is a Phlovopong game, Q70 is a Pac-Frank game, Q80 is a Spatulons VS Phlovomites game, Q90 is a parody of Pokémon. If you attempt to use the tab cheat, the game will give you an auto-game over. If you use it here, a note will pop out saying,"ZOMG! HAXXOR DETECTED! CALLING INTERNET POLICE...," and you'll get a game over like always. Intro The first part of the intro is identical with the chapter one outro, only with a previously tag around, and with blurring picture, as if it was old. The second part shows a Phlovomite fleet, then the camera moves down a cable, viewing space. At the end of the cable, we see Chris with a purple face because of choking. Then we move inside the ship, the cable is coming up, but we move to another room, where the King Phlovomite Plays the first question of The Impossible Quiz, and then getting Game Over (pretty bad attempt). We move over to a sequence where two Phlovomites, have a conversation: Mysterious voice 1: Look! He has the book! - Also, I did a rhyme! Mysterious voice 2: There is no time for rhyme, 109. - We must take the book straight to the King. 109: What does he even want it for? It smells like cat piss. Mysterious voice 2:'' I know 109. Apparently this book contains the answers... - ...to that fecking quiz he's been playing on Earth's internets. - He says we're not going home until he finishes it.'' 109: OK, 42. What shall I do with ginger balls here? 42: Go and sling him in the cells with the other prisoners. - We can probably eat him. He looks quite delicious under that ginger fuzz. 109: Hmm, will do, 42! 42: FFFFUUUU- STOP WITH THE RHYMES- ONE-OH-NIIINE. 109 then throws Chris into a cell, and says: Quite a nice cell you've got here, ginge. - It's right next door to our No. 1 Prisoner, Norman Mapping. 109 walks away, and the cell is closed. An unknown voice says: Psssst... - PSSSST... Oi! - Oi! Ginger! Roll over will ya? I can see your nuts! Chris rolls over, and says: *groooan*... meeeow? The unknown voice says: Up here! To your left! - I'm Norman, I’m in the cell next door. And YOU sir, are our ticket out of here! Norman continues: You see that dusty old book over there sir? *points at book* - One of the guards left it there some months ago while cleaning out the cell. - It's a copy of '''The Phlovomite's Guide to the Galaxy. '- Phlovomite brains are unable to store information of any kind - So instead, they store it all in an electronic encyclopedia... - anyway, let’s cut to the chase. - That book contains everything every Phlovomite in the whole universe knows. - Including... - ...THE KEYCODE FOR THAT DOOR!'' (Points at cell door) ''- You probably have to answer a few questions... - ...but how hard can it be!?'' On-screen text:'' YOU GOT THE PHLOVOMITE’S GUIDE TO THE GALAXY'' Chris opens the book, which says (Bold text is red headline, the rest is green text): ''Welcome to the Phlovomite's Guide to the Galaxy Touch anywhere to continue. *clicks the screen* Choose a Category Encyclopedia, Dictionary, Thesaurus, Arsebook, Security Codes *clicks 'Security Codes'* 'Security Codes' Toilets, Prison Cells, King's Biscuit Tin, Self Destruct, Internet Filter *clicks 'Prison Cells'* 'Warning!' To access Security Codes you must prove you are a Phlovomite! - Warning! By answering the following questions. *clicks the screen*. Question 51 appears, Chris scratches his cheeks, the camera moves back to the screen, zooms in, and the second part of the quiz begins... Answers 51. Depends on the size of your mouth (how many bits (of something on one) goes in one bite) 52. Hello score (hi score or hey score) 53. Load " " (used to fix a ZX Splapptrum) 54. Click ALL the dots, the one in the question number too '(10)' 55. Mostly harmless (Hitchhiker's guide to the galaxy reference) 56. All of the above (Think of really old games...) 57. Crab meat (In Sonic games crabs are one of his enemies) 58. Press "1", and then the "up"-arrow (1up) 59. Click the 59th square (far right square on the 4th row) 60. Use the up and down arrow keys to move the paddle. Beat "Extremely Intelligent Phlovomite Programming" to win! 61-70 update: When update is finished, a big 5 fills the screen Cassette-o-matic 4000: Type "" and click play : LIFEBUOY: Type ''lifebuoy and click play : (EASTER EGG: Type easteregg and click play) 61. Fifteen ( How many colors in a ZX Spectrum) 62. Press the right key to kick, and the left to retract, repeat three or four times until the butt is bleeding. 63. Hold the up key to remove the ring from the question number (It looks like the Red Ring of Death) (10) 64. The Mega Drive (chapter 1 of The Bible book) 65. Metal Gear Flaccid (meaning, unfirm or unstable, an opposite of solid) 66. Neptune (Pluto is a dwarf planet) (10) (notice planets like Zebes from the Metroid series) 67. Residential (reference to Sim City, Commercial + Industrial = Residential) 68. Don't do anything, the bomb will take care of it ("10") (Bomberman reference) 69. Click 69 (question number) 69 times 70. Use the arrow keys to move Pac-Frank to eat all of the dots. (If a ghost touches you, you lose one life) 71-80 update: When update is finished, a big 7 fills the screen 71. Italy (Because of Mario) 72. Shoot (click) all the Phlovomite birds (if you miss any you're doomed, because of the bomb) (Reference to Duck Hunt) (10) 73. Spatula Future (the name of Chapter 3 of the Impossible Quiz Book) 74. One (How many letter S in settler?) (Because the last S is not a part of the word ‘letters’, the last S in ‘settlers’ is not a part of that word either, just like in Q11, or how letter is an anagram of settler) 75. Perform the addition using binary (e.g: 1001 + 1100 = 10101), (10+10=100, not 20) : Ex. 1: '1001 + 1100 = 10101 : '''Ex. 2: '''10 + 10 = 100 : '''Ex. 3: '''01001101 + 10000000 = 1101101 : '''Ex. 4: '''11111 + 01001 = 101000 : '''Ex. 5: '''10000 x 00010 = 100000 : '''Ex. 6: '''11011 - 01010 = 10001 : '''Ex. 7: '''1001 + 0110 = 001111 : '''Ex. 8: '''1000110 / 0000010 = 0100011 76. Type 'u' (ewe) (ewe = female sheep) '(10) 77. Click "Lives" (It's an anagram of the word 'evil') (10) : FUSESTOPPER: Search for it, it's above the lifebuoy 78. Avoid being hit by asteroids (A good strategy is keeping in the edges) 79. Any of them work error: Click the tiny 'm' in 532 or the tiny 'm' in CH2(tiny m)0000 80. Win this AWESOME game (Hint: Spatulons can be killed by jumping on them) 81-100 update: When update is finished, a big 1 fills the screen Demo version finished: Click "Buy full version for only 1600 quiz points" 81. What a long, strange trip it's been (name of a song) 82. Unzip Sackboy (15) 83. Yoctosecond (it's 10 ^ -24 of a second) 84. Africa (A free car) 85. Mash the broken one to fix it, then click "Lyre bird" (Lyre bird=Liar bird) (10) 86. Move the mines around the center until they fall off, then click the center (from the flash, "The Orbinauts") (10) 87. 42 (answer to life, universe, and everything) 88. Destroy the Giant Enemy Crab (pressing the right armpit gives the crab massive damage. The Giant Enemy Crab=Meme) (10) 89. Say gah! (Hedgehog=Sonic, Creator of Sonic=Sega, Sega=Say gah) 90. Fight! scratch 2x, arrow down 2x, poke 2x, arrow down for eye-on-legs. bite 2x, arrow down 3x for bacon. : When the Phlovomite has found a Fez or saying "I hate you, little ginger bum-hole", a big 9 fills the screen : Note: Phlovomite may send out other enemies, like eye-on-legs or bacon. For eye-on-legs, use scratch twice or poke twice. For bacon, use bite twice. 91. Pull the question over 92. Second burger from the right, top row (do a barrel roll) (10) 93. She is your bionic arm (a girl who is a sex) 94. Click X on all the windows that appear, until a window saying "click here" comes up, this time, click "click here" 95. I was saving it for question 95 96. Press X until a guy with a balloon will come, being smashed by a car(if you saw the intro it says at the bottom left corner "PRESS X TO JASON"), A refrence to Heavy Rain, a PS3 game. 97. Floater (A lemming who uses in a toilet) (12) 98. Mash to fix the bottom left one, then click "Amber lambs" (A pun on Ambulance and 999 is the emergency number in London.) 99. Yellow, yellow, red, yellow, blue, pink (rhythm of happy birthday) After the loco rocos are clicked, an empty plate comes that says "the cake is a lie". (meme from Portal) 100. 5719 (Replica to the updates and the Fez) (10) Outro Chris scans the code on the cell door, which opens. Norman comes out on the other side and says: Cheers, Ginge! He walks into the cell, and we see it's a Spatulon - Now lets get the hell out of here!... To be continued... - Look out for Chapter 3 - Spatula Future - Coming... ...LOL, I dunno. Well... I DO know! Chapter 3: Spatula Future Chapter 3 has questions 101-150, the power-ups are a Fusestopper and a Skip (originally intended to be a Lifebuoy and Skip, but Splapp "realized the lifebuoy wasn't exactly great", and changed this). The Catastrophes (or Cat-Ass-Trophies) are still not featured (with the exception of one) due to low requests of them. It was released in 30.1.2012. Chris and Norman travel through time and Destroying from the quiz Answers 101. Before Christ (TOO OBVIOUSLY!) 102. The upper right block (The hieroglyphs somewhat translate as the word water, and the upper right block looks like a stream of water) 103. Dinosaur in a top hat! 104. 2002 (the year the Ice Age movie was released) 105. Four (the holes in "TROLOLOL"; reference to Questions 1 and 100 from TIQ, as well as Question 30 from TIQ 2) 106. Kick it up the arse (the question is how do you make a dino SOAR, fly) 107. 2004 (the question boxes were from The Impossible Quiz demo from 2004) 108. Type "BANG" (if you wait until 4 seconds on the bomb a text shows up saying "hint: create the universe") (20) 109. Titting Arsing Retarded Dicking Impossible Shit-Quiz 110. Click on the bomb. (the hieroglyphics say "bomb") (10) 111. G (G-string, as in a thong) 112. Click on Badly Drawn Dog's anus (its shaped like "X" , and X marks the spot for a treasure.) (10) 113. Herr Schnipp (HERR SCHNIPP = HAIR SNIP from a hair clipper which barbers use) 114. Click somewhere close to the yellow dot under Chris and the chair will collapse. If you try to stroke him, you'll create a time paradox and get a Game Over! (10) 115. Pleistocine (the Ice Age era) 116. The quiz's budget ran out. 117. Adolf Titler 118. It blows your hand off (reference to Question 10 from The Impossible Quiz 2; trying to click the time scar under the text "a penguin" will take a life away from you). 119. He doesn't have one (reference to Question 103 from the Impossible Quiz 2, with the words "collar", "blue" and "green" replaced by "anus", "pink" and "brown" respectively, because of the time scars). 120. Click on Nyan Shat about 30 times. (10) 121. Click on the blue time scar beside the word "end". (reference to Question 66 from The Impossible Quiz; trying to click the "!" at the end of the "question" will actually take a life away from you). (10) 122. Don't do anything. Splapp only wanted to show you a pic of some lemurs eating poop :). ("10") 123. Click any of the C's in the word "Click" (C is the largest number in Roman numerals) : FUSESTOPPER: Hidden in a bush, just above the V in 'lives'. Search for it. 124. Put your mouse outside the screen to make an elephant fall in, since elephants don't like mice (The task "Click the Answer" and the options come from Question 4 from TIQ, while making the elephant come from above comes from Question 37 from TIQ 2). 125. Click on the blue time scar and then click on the monster's eyes. (12) 126. Top left. (Question says "WTF", answer is "Snow", as a surprise that it's snowing all of a sudden) 127. Triassic Garden (Triassic is the era before Jurassic) 128. DX (answer in Roman numerals) 129. Click 'Mutts 'N Sluts' magazine. (10) 130. Click the question number. 131. Rub both of the dogs until they disappear (reference to Splapp's Badly Drawn Dog, series 3, episode 1). (10) 132. Australia 133. Type 'w' (Double Ewe, ewe=female sheep) 134. Gondwanaland (It is located at the bottom right one, drag the vines too see it.) (10) 135. Barbarism 136. Drag the vines away to find the button on the bottom of the screen, in the middle. (10) 137. A piano stuck up a tree ( A piano's keys is made from ivory, it has four legs and the tree has a trunk) 138. Rub the defective laser as fast as you can, and click on the sign when it appears (reference to Question 59 from The Impossible Quiz; charging and firin' the lazor will create a black hole and cause a Game Over!). (10) 139. Bond (Bondage, get it?) : SKIP: Click the top right valve. 140. Edam. The answer is in the bottom left option box, you have to wait until it appears (reference to Question 62 from The Impossible Quiz 2, with all rotating option boxes coming from any of the games of the Impossible Quiz series) 141. Click on the second portal from the right at the bottom. Alternatively, type 'cast'. (Glitch) 142. Click the 42nd 42. (reference to Question 42 from The Impossible Quiz, except the correct '42' is located slightly to the right, plus the '42' in the hint counts as one of the 42 42s) (10) 143. Gabe Newell (He invented the Steam Engine which is created by the gaming company called Valve) 144. Press 'Y'. ("Why", just... "WHY") (5) 145. Rot! (Question asks for your favourite colour, the answer means "red") 146. Press '!' repeatedly. (10) 147. The Battle of Hastings? 148. Click the buttons below in order: blue, red, blue, yellow. (obviously a reference to Questions 50, 56 and 98 from TIQ, and Question 84 from TIQ 2) (10) 149. 410 (30 in the Demo, 110 in IQ1, 120 in IQ2, 150 in this quiz) 150. Choose to wipe The Impossible Quiz out of history in order to save Chris. (If you click "Sacrifice Your Lives" then it's Game Over....) Outro After choosing to wipe the original quiz out of history, The Impossible Quiz's title screen is shown. Suddenly, a black hole sucks in the game, sending a bunch of characters, objects, answer buttons, power-ups, and question numbers into oblivion. Eventually, the black hole expands enough to cover the screen, rapidly flashing random images from ALL Impossible Quizzes with sped-up reversed music playing in the background. Chris slowly fades into view which then shows the background from Chapter 1. Shortly afterwards, Chris smiles, his eyes seemingly rolling back to normal position. A file called The Impossible Quiz.swf attempts to open, but no file with that name exists thus displaying a grey screen with the words ERROR 404 "The Impossible Quiz.swf" could not be found. (Catastrophe Unlocked: Destroyed the Impossible Quiz) And you've done it....You saved Chris from the dangers of the Impossible Quiz and erased ALL of the events from ALL of the Quizzes from existance!!!!!! Category:The Impossible Quiz Book Category:Quiz